


A day in the life

by Drowse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, John likes the Beatles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby john - Freeform, daddy Mycroft, daddy and baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the life of Mycroft Holmes and John Hamish Watson. (daddy Mycroft and baby John).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is innocent but hopefully sexy time will ensue later on. There are Beatles references (besides the title) dare you to find them.

John awoke with a kiss to his forehead. "Daddy?" he mumbled, opening his sleepy eyes. He was going to be little today. Mycroft ran his fingers through John's blond hair. "Morning, little one." Mycroft stated. "Sleep well?" Mycroft asked. John shrugged. The answer was no. He didn't get enough sleep, he hardly ever did. But he didn't tell Mycroft, so not to worry him. He felt like crying, he was so tired. His lip started to quiver. There was no use crying, he had to get up. He put his hands over his eyes, closing them. He opened them again, looking at the clock on the bedside table. 7:30.

 

"It's time to get up, I have breakfast ready." Mycroft announced, standing over him. John looked up at Mycroft, who was fully dressed in a 3 piece grey suit. He must've already been to work early this morning. John rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He was so very tired and didn't want to get up but he knew if he didn't, he'd be in trouble. He put his legs over the edge of the bed and touched his feet to the cold floor. He stood up, Mycroft took his hand. There was a pressure in his tummy. "Wait, I have to pee." he declared. "All right, go to the bathroom, pet. Do you need help?" Mycroft asked. John shook his head and Mycroft let go of his hand, patting his butt as toddled to the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands and reported to the kitchen for breakfast. 

 

He climbed up in his booster seat where Mycroft put a bib on him. Mycroft put a plate in front of him with eggs and toast on it. "Do you want some jam for your toast?" he asked. John nodded frantically. Mycroft turned to the fridge to retrieve the jam. "Ketchup too, please!" John exclaimed. Mycroft nodded, pulling them both out of the fridge. He poured some ketchup on John's plate beside his eggs. Mycroft had no idea how he ate that, it looked absolutely appalling. Mycroft also poured John a cup of apple juice. He sat down and spread the jam on John's toast while John devoured his eggs and ketchup. 

 

When Mycroft finished he set the toast down and started reading the paper, drinking his coffee. John gobbled up his toast and drank his juice. "Done!" he said, excitedly, patting his tummy. Mycroft looked up and chuckled. John had jam, ketchup and crumbs all over his face and bib. "I don't know how you got anything into your mouth." Mycroft smiled. He wet a dish towel and wiped John's face off. "Can I get down?" John asked when he was finished. Mycroft nodded, took the bib off his and set in on the table. "Go play in the living room while daddy reads the paper." Mycroft said, helping him down. Mycroft put the dishes in the sink and continued reading. 

 

John went into the living room and took out his toy soldiers and Lincoln logs. He wanted to play war. He built them forts out of logs and had them shooting each other. He had 2 different color sets of soldiers, green and grey, so it was easier to tell them apart. He was making sounds of bombs blowing up and throwing soldiers everywhere. He groaned and did the dialogue for different soldiers. Each had their own name. There was Paul, George, Richard, Bobby, Roger, Brian, Greg, Mycroft, Sherlock and John on the green side, most of them he'd named after men he'd served with. They only sometimes died, but Greg, Mycroft, Sherlock and John never died in a game. The grey soldiers didn't have names as they were the enemies. 

 

He liked playing war the best out of all his games. But Mycroft didn't like it, he felt it brought up trauma that would cause John to have problems. John didn't care and played anyway. John made a bomb noise and threw Bobby across the room. "Bobby's dead! Blown to bits!" He shrieked. He looked at his army men curiously. He needed red paint for blood, but daddy would punish him if he got paint on the floor. Maybe if he put newspaper down, perhaps then daddy would let him use paint. He shrugged and continued the game. He made noises of machine guns and knocked over a few grey soldiers. "Got 'em!" he exclaimed. 

 

Mycroft walked into the living room and saw his little boy playing war, making shooting sounds and groaning. He leaned against the door frame, watching. John had his back to him and didn't know he was there. He hated when John played that. It wasn't anything for a little boy to play, all the death and blood and loss. Even though Mycroft knew he'd already been through that, he wanted to shield him from it. But it made him happy and he didn't seem sad or troubled after he played, so he allowed him to play it sometimes. 

 

Mycroft cleared his throat to alert John of his presence. John quickly turned, alarmed at the sudden noise. "John, are you ready for your bath?" Mycroft asked. John looked down at the army men in his hands and back at Mycroft. He wasn't sure if he'd be scolded for playing war. He blinked. "I'll run you some water, you put those toys way." Mycroft declared. He first went into his room to change into something different, John was known to be messy at bath time. He changed into a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He then went into the master bathroom. He ran warm water and put the stopper in. He went back into the living room to get John, who was putting his toys in the toy box. John skipped his way to the bathroom, taking off his pajama top when he got there and tossing it on the floor. Then was off with his bottoms. Mycroft collected both and put them in a dirty clothes hamper. 

 

John stood in front of him, butt naked. His whole body was hairless, which Mycroft thought was adorable. "You want bubbles or a fizzy bomb?" Mycroft asked. Bath time was a fun time for John, he loved water and spending time with his daddy with no interruptions. "Bubbles." John replied, gladly. Mycroft put some liquid soap in the water which turned into bubbles. He turned the water off when he felt there were enough bubbles. He helped the naked John get into the bath. Mycroft got the shampoo, a wash cloth and soap out and set them to the side. He also got John's bucket of bath toys, which included a few submarines, airplanes, toads that squirted water and bath crayons. He set the box out to where John could reach. From John's ribs to his nipples were covered in bubbles. 

 

He cleared a spot where he could see and got his submarine and started moving it under the water, making sputter sounds. He raised it in the air and moved it back and forth, as if it was flying mid-air. Mycroft sat beside the tub, watching. John started to sing. "Rule Britannia, Britannia rules the world..." after 'world' he dunked the submarine under almost violently, sending water and bubbles splashing to the floor. Mycroft smirked, drying the water off the floor. He didn't bother scold him, as it was only water and how could you tell a child to be careful in the bath. John just continued playing with his submarine.

 

John looked up at Mycroft. "Daddy, can I have some red paint?" he asked. Mycroft looked down at the naked John. "What do you need red paint for, John?" he asked. "For my soldiers." John replied. Mycroft didn't say anything, hoping John would drop the subject. "Some of them have wounds but they don't show and I need to know who's hurt and who's not" John added. Mycroft wanted to say no but couldn't come up with a reason other than because he said so to why John couldn't. "I'll put newspaper down and paint them and I'll be so careful and I won't spill a drop, I promise." John rattled off. Mycroft pressed his lips together. "We'll see." he responded. "Kay." John said. John gently splashed his feet around. He loved being in water. Mycroft scooped up some bubbles and put them on John's head, he grinned. Mycroft also loved bath time, watching his little boy splash around and be happy. He was so cute. 

 

Mycroft scooped some bubbles up and put them on John's nose, causing him to giggle. John scooped up some bubbles and blew them at Mycroft. Mycroft smiled. John sloshed around in the tub. "Daddy, zu helfen! Helfen Sie mir!" He screamed as he slumped down, going under water. The water splashed out of the tub once again. He blew bubbles from under water. Mycroft rolled his eyes and wiped the water up. "Come on John." he said loudly, so John could hear him under water. John sat up, wiping his eyes and pushing his hair back, keeping the water out of his face. Mycroft squirted out some shampoo on his hand and lathered John's hair. John was looking down, humming Yellow Submarine, playing with his toys while Mycroft scrubbed his hair. 

 

Mycroft scooped water up into a cup. "Tilt your head back." he told John. John closed his eyes and tilted his head, Mycroft poured the water over his head, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Mycroft soaped up the wash cloth and ran it over John's hairless chest. He washed under his arms and his back. "Stand up." Mycroft instructed. He washed John's lower back, bottom and legs. He handed John the cloth. "Wash your bits." John washed his genitals and sat back down into the water, rinsing all of him off. Mycroft hardly ever washed John's naughty bits when he was 'little'. He was afraid that he himself would become aroused by the sight of John's cock and since John was a 'child' that wouldn't be right and he would feel disgusting. It was a different thing for John to be 'daddy's boy' and for him to be 'daddy's little boy'

 

"Are you ready to get out?" Mycroft asked. John raised his hands from the water, looking at his waterlogged fingers and wiggling them. "What are we doing after?" he asked, looking at Mycroft. "I figured you could play or watch tv while daddy got a little work done then we'd go out." Mycroft answered. John liked outings. "Where would we go?" He asked, curiously. "I have a few errands to run, dry cleaners, need to pick up a few things, etc." Mycroft stated. "As long as we can visit uncle Sherlock." John beamed. "If we have time." Mycroft answered. John pulled the plug out and watched the water start to drain around him. Mycroft got a white towel out of a cupboard. "Stand up." he instructed. John did and Mycroft wrapped the towel around him. He put it around his head and rubbed it frantically, drying his hair. John climbed out of the tub and stepped onto another towel. Mycroft dried off his legs, torso and hair the best he could. John shivered, as his hair was still a little damp. 

 

Mycroft picked John up and brought him into the bedroom where he laid on the bed, naked. After a bath, John was to be lotioned. He had dry skin which needed to be taken care of, and Mycroft liked cuddling him better when his skin was soft. John laid on his tummy as Mycroft lotioned his back, bum and legs. He didn't like the sticky feeling in the cool air, so he didn't like being lotioned when it was cold. John flipped over to his back, laying there with his legs bent at the knees like a baby would. Mycroft began to lotion his chest and neck. John tugged at his soft penis. "John, don't do that." Mycroft stated sternly. "Do what?" he asked, still touching it. "Tug on your penis. You only touch that when you're going pee or during special times." he said. "I was just making sure it's there, daddy." John replied innocently, letting go. Mycroft nodded and continued lotioning. John's hand wandered back to his parts, which was now a little erect. Mycroft slapped his hand away. "I can see I'm going to have to put some pants on you so you can stop playing with yourself." Mycroft declared. John frowned. He didn't see what the big deal was. He laid still until it was over.

 

Mycroft tickled his tummy, making him giggle. "My soft, clean boy." he cooed. He bent over and kissed John's nose, caressing his soft chest. Mycroft went over to the dresser drawers and found John a pair of red briefs, he laid them on the bed. He pulled out a pair of wool socks and a white vest, also laying them on the bed. Then to the closet to find John some trousers and a jumper. He pulled out a pair of jeans, a black casual button up and a beige jumper. He turned back around, John was laying there, looking at him. Mycroft slipped the pants and the t-shirt on him. "Do you have to go potty before I put your trousers on?" he asked. "Ummmmmmmm" John deliberated. "Yes." he said finally. He sat up and went into the bathroom. He went, washed his hands and came back. Mycroft put his trousers on, put the shirt on and buttoned it, slipped the jumper over his little boy's head and put is socks on. He led John back into the living room, where he took out some crayons and few coloring books and some plain paper and set them up on a table. John sat and flipped through the books while Mycroft went back to clean up. When he was finished, he went into the living room and sat on the sofa with his laptop. 

 

John sat at the table, coloring. "Daddy, look." he said, holding up a picture. Mycroft looked up. "Let me see that." he stated, setting his laptop down. John walked over and jumped on the couch beside him. Mycroft put his arm around John, who handed him the picture. It looked very much like a child's drawing but way neater, very primitive but good. John pointed to a figure wearing a long blue coat with curly hair. "That's uncle Sherlock." he said. He pointed to one wearing black with grey hair. "That's Greg." Next was a figure with auburn hair, carrying an umbrella. "That's you." Lastly, a shorter figure with blond hair, wearing a blue jumper. "And that's me."

 

"That's very good John." Mycroft declared. John smiled. John got up and brought him another piece of paper with 2 figures drawn on it. "This is Mrs Hudson" he declared, pointing to a female figure holding a cup of tea. "And this is Molly." he pointed to a female figure, crying. "Why is she crying?" Mycroft asked. "Because uncle Sherlock won't date her." John answered, simply. Mycroft snickered. "Save these, they're going on the fridge." Mycroft announced. John nodded, returning to his spot. Mycroft picked up his phone and texted someone. John never asked who. He figured if Mycroft told him (even though he wouldn't), he'd have to kill him. He thought it was Anthea but he really didn't care. As long as the country was in check and Mycroft wasn't too stressed and happy, he was happy.

 

Mycroft flipped the telly on and turned it to a news channel. John came and sat beside him. "Get bored?" he asked. John nodded. He had attention span problems sometimes. He cuddled close to Mycroft, who wrapped an arm around him. John laid his head on Mycroft's chest. Mycroft just smiled. John got up and ran into the kitchen then ran back, sliding across the floor. "John, stop, you're not supposed to do that." Mycroft warned. "Why did they make socks like this and hard floors if you weren't supposed to slide on them?" John said sarcastically, sliding back and forth across the living room floor. "They were designed to keep your feet warm." Mycroft stated pompously, watching him looking rather annoyed. 

 

"And the floors were designed to-" he was cut off by John falling to the floor with a loud THUMP, hitting his head on the telly stand. Mycroft scrambled to his feet and rushed over to John. "Are you okay?" Mycroft asked. John looked up at him, he had a cut on his forehead. John felt the blood trickle down his forehead, he put his fingers to it. Removing them and looking at the blood from his head. John didn't care for the sight of blood. He didn't cry when he was shot at, he didn't cry when he was actually shot but a little cut on his forehead caused the mighty soldier John Watson to cry. A tear fell down his cheek. It wasn't the pain that made him cry, he simply cried because he felt like he should. "No baby, don't cry." Mycroft pleaded. He scooped John up and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet, getting the first aid kit out. 

 

John's lip quivered and another tear fell down his cheek. Mycroft pulled out some peroxide and dabbed it on John's wound. He then put some antibiotic ointment on, followed by a band-aid. "That's why you aren't supposed to do that." Mycroft said, almost chuckling. John was frowning but stuck his tongue out. Mycroft kissed John's band-aid. "Still hurts." John frowned. "Daddy kisses can't heal everything." Mycroft answered. John nodded. Mycroft picked him up and carried him into the living room, sitting him on the sofa. Mycroft looked at this watch. 10:00. Now would be a good a time as any to take that outing. "John, stay in here while daddy goes and gets changed." he said, walking toward the bedroom. Mycroft changed into a suit, black striped with white shirt and red tie and black shoes shined so he could see his reflection. He sometimes felt out of place if he wasn't wearing a suit. 

 

He re-entered the living room in his sharp suit. John was staring at the telly, watching cartoons. John turned and looked at Mycroft. He thought he looked so handsome in that suit, well any suit really. To him, Mycroft always looked amazing. Mycroft found his shoes and brought them to him. John put his shoes on and Mycroft tied them. John smiled up at him, a thank you. Mycroft turned the telly off and retrieved his umbrella from it's stand. He took John's hand, umbrella in the other. "Where are we going, daddy?" John asked. Mycroft looked down at him. "On an adventure." John smiled and they were on their way.


	2. The Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mycroft on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a total dick, Mrs. Hudson is sweet and Lestrade is concerned.

Mycroft and John left the house and went to the dry cleaners to pick up Mycroft's suits. Then to the tailor's to pick up Mycroft's new suits. "Some adventure." John thought. He was bored. After that, they went by the police station. They went to see DI Greg Lestrade. "Good afternoon, Detective Inspector." Mycroft said as he strolled into Lestrade's office with John by his side. "Wasn't expecting a visit from you today." Lestrade stated, standing. He looked tired. Being a Detective Inspector was no easy job, John knew that. Mycroft came in and shut the door behind him. John sat in one of the chairs in front of the DI. Mycroft just stood, setting his brief case beside him, leaning on his umbrella.

 

Mycroft mouthed 'He's little.' to Lestrade. Mycroft thought it was great how everyone accepted what they did. Everyone already knew that John and he were together but didn't know about John being little sometimes. Mycroft and John were both scared when they found out about their 'game' (for lack of a better word) but they didn't question it or act like it was odd. On the days when John was little, everyone treated him like a child. They knew it made him happy, so they did it. It was important for John and Mycroft for everyone to play along, so it was real. "Live and let live." As Mrs. Hudson said.

 

Greg smiled then looked at John. "And how's John today?" Greg asked. John smiled. "Great, I played war today." he answered. "You did?" John nodded then he frowned. "But Bobby died today. Grenade." he announced. "Oh no." Greg frowned. John shrugged and looked down at the ground. Mycroft rolled his eyes. "What happened to your head?" Lestrade asked. pointing to his band-aid. John sighed. "I fell sliding on the floors in my socks." he answered. Greg nodded. "What else have you done today?" he asked. John perked up. "I drew a picture of you, me, daddy and uncle Sherlock." John answered. "Really? I'll bet it looks wonderful, I'll have to stop by and see it soon." Lestrade grinned.

 

Lestrade looked back up at Mycroft. "And what do I owe this pleasure, Mycroft?" he asked. "I'm here to get the files." Mycroft replied. "Ah yes!" Lestrade took a few file folders out of his desk and handed them to Mycroft who put them in his brief case. John didn't question the files Lestrade had given Mycroft. Government secrets, he figured. His mind was in the child state. He wouldn't have questioned it if he was in adult state either. He knew if it was anything he needed to know Mycroft would tell him.

 

"How's Sherlock been?" Mycroft asked. He obviously knew about his performance and behavior but he wanted to see how he was working out with Lestrade. "He's fine. I actually haven't spoken to him today, no cases." Lestrade answered. Mycroft gave a nod. He was grateful that everyone was so patient with his little brother, especially John and Lestrade. He knew he could rely on both of them to look out for him. Since John moved in with him, he didn't see Sherlock that much, unless they were on a case or unless he was away. John would stay with Sherlock when Mycroft was away so they weren't so lonely. Mycroft loved John all to himself when he was home. "We're going to see him in a bit." Mycroft announced. "Aren't we John" he ruffled John's hair. John smiled and nodded. 

 

Mycroft picked up his briefcase. "Come along John." he said. John stood up and scurried out of the office. "We'll be in touch Detective Inspector." Mycroft stated and left the office. He found John and held John's hand out to the car. He pulled out his phone and started typing away. 

 

"Are you home? John and I will be stopping by shortly. MH"

 

"I am, always. SH"

 

"John is little today, please treat him as such. MH"  
"Inform Mrs. Hudson if she is around. MH"

 

"Will do. See you when you arrive. SH" 

 

Mycroft sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked over at John who was biting his nails. "Don't bite your nails John Hamish." Mycroft commanded. His booming voice startled John, who frowned and put his hands in his pockets. "We're going to see uncle Sherlock, baby." Mycroft said, ruffling John's hair. John looked over and smiled. Mycroft sat back in his seat. Visiting his little brother was always tedious for him. He 'loved' Sherlock but he could be rather annoying. He rather liked Mrs. Hudson but the woman was so incredibly stupid. As well as Detective Inspector Lestrade, who was one of the least stupid. Everyone was simple compared to him, even his sweet little John. 

 

The car pulled up at 221B Baker street. John looked out the window. This place was a second home. Well, a first really. He lived there before he lived with Mycroft. It was full of memories, sad and happy. He loved visiting Sherlock. It was like little bits of the past came back to him when he went. He loved seeing Mrs. Hudson, who was like a mother to all of them. It wasn't like he never saw them but it was rare when everyone was gathered at 221B.

 

John and Mycroft exited the car. John opened the door and went straight up to the flat. Mycroft swore he could power the world on his energy sometimes. John knocked on the door to 221B while Mycroft caught up with him. Sherlock opened the door. He was wearing a purple dress shirt and black slacks, his curls perfectly in place, like always. He gave John a slight smile. "Hello John." he said. John grinned at him. Sherlock let John and his brother in. Mrs. Hudson was cleaning. "Hello John, Mr. Holmes." she stated, throwing some things in the rubbish bin. John sat in his regular seat, Mycroft standing beside the fireplace. 

 

Mrs. Hudson joined them in the living area. "Oh my! John, what happened to your head?" she asked. "I fell sliding on the floor." John answered. Sherlock just looked at John. He already knew what had happened, he deduced it as soon as John walked in. "Goodness." she stated, shaking her head. "Would anyone you like some tea?" she asked. Mycroft shook his head, as did John. "I would love some." Sherlock declared. Mrs. Hudson jumped to her feet and went into the kitchen. She was such a sweet woman. "Why are you here, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, glaring at his brother. "Can't I pop in on my brother from time to time?" he asked. "No." Sherlock responded coldly. John rolled his eyes. It was like this almost every time they came for a visit. They couldn't get along for 5 seconds. 

 

"I wanted to come see you, uncle Sherlock." John spoke up. "Why?" Sherlock asked, just as cold. John shrugged. Sherlock stood up and went over to his laptop and started typing. Sherlock could be cold and distant but John knew he liked him; and probably missed him. "What have you done today John?" Mrs Hudson asked, returning with Sherlock's tea. John told her about drawing the pictures, playing war and the death of Bobby. John looked over at Sherlock, who was still typing away on his laptop. It hurt him sometimes that Sherlock couldn't express his feelings like normal people. According to Mycroft, he was smarter but he had a better way of expressing himself to others. That could've been one of the reasons John fell in love with him, among other things. 

 

Mycroft looked at his watch, anxious to leave. He often only went to visit his brother to amuse John. 12:00. "John, we have to go." Mycroft announced. "Do you really have to?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "I'm afraid so Mrs. Hudson, John has to take a nap and I have some work to do." Mycroft answered. Mrs. Hudson frowned slightly. She got as much pleasure from John visiting as he did. She missed him. But at least she still had Sherlock. John stood up as did Mrs. Hudson. She hugged him tight. "Stop by again soon." she whispered in his ear. "I will." he whispered back. "Bye Sherlock." John said, about to be out the door. He didn't answer or even look up. "Sherlock say goodbye to your brother and John." Mrs. Hudson commanded. "Bye." Sherlock said, still not looking up. "Goodbye Mrs. Hudson." Mycroft said politely. She waved and showed him and John out. 

 

John and Mycroft got into the car, which carried them home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John becomes 'unlittle' in this chapter. Some sexy things happen at the end of this chapter, John of course isn't litte when said sexy times take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow and WILL have sexy times in it. Chapter 5 will be up Monday.

Mycroft put his umbrella in the stand and put his brief case in his office room then went to the bedroom to change out of his suit back into the grey shirt and jeans. John however, had taken his shoes off by the door and was in the living room entertaining himself. Mycroft returned to the living room and John was sitting on the sofa wearing only his pants and the white vest. Mycroft picked his clothes off the floor, folded them and sat them on the arm of the sofa. He didn't even ask John why he took his clothes off. Both adult and child John had been known to undress when they got home, to be more comfortable. John was watching Doctor Who. Mycroft sat beside him, putting his feet up on the coffee table. John put his legs on the coffee table too. 

 

Mycroft stared at his long, slightly pale legs covered with blond hair. "Aren't your legs cold?" he asked. "No." John answered, in his normal voice not looking away from the telly. Mycroft looked at him. 'Guess he doesn't need to be little right now.' he thought. John was only little when he felt like he needed it. John scratched his thigh. Mycroft looked back at the TV. John reached over and grabbed his hand and held it. He and Mycroft looked at each other. John smiled at him, squeezed his hand then returned his gaze to the telly.

 

"How's your head?" Mycroft asked. "Better. Thank you." he answered, kissing Mycroft's hand. Mycroft looked at John's muscular arms. He found them so gorgeous. He found  
all of John gorgeous. "What are you thinking about for lunch?" Mycroft asked. John shrugged. "How about Chinese?" he suggested. Mycroft found the number for Chinese take away in his phone. John told him what he wanted. Mycroft called and ordered. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door. John got up to get it. "Let me get it." Mycroft said. John patted his bottom as he exited. Mycroft brought the food back and put it on the table. John got the drinks and they had lunch on the sofa, careful not to spill anything. 

 

After, they cleaned up. They both sat with their feet on the table and watched Doctor Who. Mycroft figured it was a marathon today. Mycroft hated Doctor Who but tolerated it to please John. He wasn't really watching it this time anyway, he was strategizing various things for work in his mind. His train of thought was interrupted by a ringtone. Not from his own phone but John's, which was sitting on the table next to him. John didn't even look away from the telly as the ringtone played. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Mycroft asked. "Nope." John replied, eyes still on the telly. "Not even to see who it is?" Mycroft asked. "I know who it is... It's Harry." John announced, still staring at the telly.

 

Mycroft could understand why John didn't like his sister. She lied and was an alcoholic, among other things. Their relationship had been toxic to him so he distanced himself from her over the years. John and Harry's relationship was much like his and Sherlock's. Both John and Mycroft's parents had liked their siblings better, both of their siblings had had addictions, etc. But thankfully, Sherlock was clean now. John didn't feel the need to take care of Harry as Mycroft did with Sherlock. John needed to be taken care of and Mycroft was all too happy to oblige. That's how John became little in the first place. They had been dating a while before John told Mycroft about everything. He was glad John felt comfortable enough with him to share this. 

 

John looked at this feet and wiggled his toes. John was sometimes childlike even when he was big. John looked at Mycroft's feet beside his. He frowned. "Your feet are so much bigger than mine." John stated. "Well I'm bigger than you, baby." Mycroft responded. Mycroft didn't dare say taller. John was self conscious about his height and had always been. He was only 5'6" and Mycroft 6'1". He'd wished once after he and Mycroft started dating that he would grow, he hated being the short one in a relationship. Mycroft suspected Harry had made fun of John's height when they were growing up. Mycroft went back to thinking about work. He had much more important things on his mind than watching Doctor Who. His mind was constantly going. He often wondered what it was like to be normal. To be a goldfish.

 

Mycroft was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that John had gotten up to use the loo. Mycroft sat, staring into space. John plopped down in his lap, legs on either side of him. Mycroft came out of thought and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back. John cupped Mycroft's face in his hands and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck and lay his head on his shoulder. Mycroft laid his head on John's who closed his eyes. "Is it nap time for John?" Mycroft asked. "No. I just want to cuddle with you." John replied, still in his normal voice. Mycroft caressed his back. John puckered his lips, eyes still closed. Mycroft pecked them and John smiled. John slipped his hand up Mycroft's shirt. Mycroft's tummy spasmed under his hand. It was warm but the fingertips were a little cold, as John's hands were sometimes; poor circulation.

 

John opened his eyes and looked up at him, caressing Mycroft's hairy tummy. "You look much better with this off." John stated. Mycroft rolled his eyes. Like John, he was self conscious about his body, not about height but his shape and weight. Sherlock had always made fun of him about it when they were children. John lifted his shirt enough to see his belly button. Around Mycroft's belly button was auburn hair, the thickest hair going up and down. John found it incredibly sexy that Mycroft was hairy. He licked his lips. He backed up a little and pulled Mycroft's shirt off him. Mycroft let him, though he preferred to stay clothed. John ran his thumbs over Mycroft's erect nipples. Mycroft's breathing became heavier but slower. John pulled his vest off and continued to caress Mycroft's torso.

 

John put his mouth to Mycroft's right nipple and gently sucked and licked. Mycroft felt the blood rush to his cock, which was hardening. Mycroft looked into John's eyes. "Let's go to bed." he said. And to bed they went.


	4. Sexy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! this chapter has sex in it but John is an adult and it is legal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. I like it and if you don't, don't read it.

Once in the bedroom Mycroft sat in the middle of the bed, back against the headboard. John crawled up and sat on him, just like they were before, John's legs on either side of Mycroft and Mycroft holding his back. Mycroft kissed his boyfriend hard. His cock was now hard and straining against his jeans. He scooped John up and laid him on his back. Mycroft climbed on top, kissing him using his tongue. He pinned John's hands down, kissing him hard and gently thrusting their cocks together. John closed his eyes and bit his lip. Mycroft stood up pulling his trousers and pants down, letting his cock spring free. He pulled John up with him, pulling his briefs down. He ran his fingertips over the head of John's prick, which was barely hard. Mycroft sat on the edge of the bed and pulled in John for a kiss. "On your knees." he commanded, slightly pushing John down. John obeyed, falling to his knees in front of Mycroft. He put his mouth to Mycroft's cock, taking the head in slowly.

 

Mycroft closed his eyes, breathing heavy. John began to take him all the way down. Mycroft let out a short, soft moan. He opened his legs wider. John sped up his sucking ever so slightly. "Yesss, just like that." Mycroft whispered. John tasted his lover's precum, sweet yet salty. John held Mycroft's hips and started sucking him faster. The friction caused Mycroft to want to fuck John's mouth roughly, a gesture which probably wouldn't be unwelcome, but he needed to last. John moved down to his balls, licking and sucking. Mycroft leaned his head back, his mouth was open like he was screaming but nothing was coming out. "Yesss. Fuck." he hissed in pleasure, stroking himself. He pulled John up and kissed him. He fell back on the bed, holding John on top of him, kissing him. John kissed Mycroft's chest, flicking his tongue over his nipples. That (if it was possible) made Mycroft harder. 

 

He didn't want to wait much longer. Mycroft then rolled over on top of him, taking control. They lay, skin to skin, kissing. Mycroft lay with John's legs wrapped around his back, their cocks touching. Mycroft ran his hands down John's torso, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. Nothing better to him than a smooth 'boy'. Mycroft caressed John's thighs, front and back. He was sick with lust. "Roll over." he said. John crawled up to the headboard and rolled onto his tummy, putting his head on a pillow. Mycroft planted soft kisses from John's thigh to his back and then kissed his lips. John's cock pressed into the mattress, throbbing with anticipation. Mycroft squeezed his bottom, kneading it. "Open your legs a little." Mycroft cooed. He put his face into John's ass and licked his pink hole. John groaned into the pillow. Mycroft just breathed his hot breath onto it. He put his index finger between John's cheeks and rubbed his hole. 

 

Mycroft put his mouth back down there and licked again. He started to eat John's ass. All John could do was moan and grab the sheets. His toes curled in pleasure. His cock was leaking on the mattress. "Oh Mycroft." John moaned quietly as his lover licked him. Mycroft stopped, pulled back and smiled at the view. John turned his head and panted. Mycroft laid on top of him, his cock pressing into John. They kissed. "Wanna try something?" Mycroft whispered into his ear. "What?" John asked, still panting a bit. "I wanna watch you finger yourself." Mycroft whispered sexily into John's ear. Mycroft's words sent a tingle to his cock. John closed his eyes and swallowed while nodding. Mycroft climbed off of him, getting the lube from the bedside table drawer. He sat it beside John, who had rolled back over and was sitting with is back against the headboard. Mycroft sat in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. John looked across the room at him. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I want you to finger yourself. Just pretend you're alone, do it how you'd do it if you wanted to get yourself off if I wasn't home." Mycroft answered.

 

John nodded and laid down. He started rubbing his chest and stomach, moving down. He scooped his precum with his finger and licked it. He opened his legs and put them to his chest, giving Mycroft full view of his ass. John opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He rubbed the lube on his hole, teasing himself but not going inside. He breathed heavily. He blinked slowly, licking his lips. He looked across the room at Mycroft who was sitting with his legs spread a bit, stroking himself slowly. He looked him straight in the eyes and stuck a finger inside himself, wincing then exhaling with a short moan. Mycroft loved the way he looked when he was turned on, his eyes closed a little, cheeks flushed and panting. John broke eye contact and fingered himself slowly, stretching his hole. He closed his eyes. "Oh fuck." he moaned. He started going a little faster. When his hole loosened a little he inserted another finger. Mycroft watched and stroked himself, he could almost feel John on his cock. John fingered himself, bucking on his own fingers. 

 

With his other hand he ran a finger down his throbbing cock. He put that hand behind his head and started to finger himself harder, grazing his prostate with his fingers. "Oh god." he whined, his voice cracking. He continued. Mycroft watched, licking his lips. He found this so hot. John looked at Mycroft, his cheeks flushed. "Please baby, come over here and fuck me, I can't take it anymore." John whined. Mycroft got up and walked over and stood over him. "You want me to fuck you?" Mycroft asked. running his fingertips down John's thigh. "Yes, god yes. Please." John begged. "On your knees, face down, ass up." Mycroft commanded. John loved how dominant he was tonight. John pulled his fingers out and assumed the position. Mycroft lubed his cock and John's hole again. He pressed the head of his cock to John's entrance. He slowly entered him. John moaned into the pillow. Mycroft slowly thrusted into the younger man, who shivered in pleasure under him. He started going a little faster. John whimpered. He must've been hitting his spot. 

 

John's cock leaked furiously on the bed below him but he didn't touch it. Mycroft pulled him back by his chest and kissed his lips. John moaned into the kiss. Mycroft held him there, both of them were panting and moaning. "John." Mycroft moaned, swallowing hard. Both men had their eyes squeezed shut, letting the waves of pleasure wash over them. Mycroft grabbed John's cock and stroked it slowly as he fucked him. "You keep hitting my spot." John whined. Mycroft licked his earlobe. "I know. I'm gonna make you cum. Would you like that? You want to cum with me inside you?" Mycroft whispered in a low, sexy voice. "Yes." John responded. "Yes what?" Mycroft asked, squeezing his cock. John moaned. "Yes daddy." he replied. "Good. Now, I want you on your back, legs up for me." Mycroft announced. He pulled out of John. John rolled over to his back and put his legs up, just like he'd been before when Mycroft was watching him. 

 

Mycroft lubed John's hole again and put himself inside. John wrapped his legs around Mycroft's back, pulling him closer. Mycroft was pressed chest to chest with John, holding him, thrusting, grazing John's spot with every thrust. "You're so beautiful John." he declared. John kissed him passionately. Mycroft had established rhythmic thrusts, slow but deep. He almost didn't want it to end. He'd never had a relationship that was this intimate, with anyone. He'd never even really had a relationship but now he did. With John Watson, a gorgeous army doctor who made him feel. He loved it. He loved the talking, the intimacy, the sex. His body didn't crave it like John's did but it wasn't unwelcomed. Mycroft buried his face in the crook of John's neck, breathing his hot breath onto it which just turned John on more. John held his back tightly, almost digging his fingernails into the pale, freckled flesh. "You feel so good inside me." John whispered into Mycroft's ear. 

 

Mycroft leaned his head up so his forehead was pressing to John's. Both of them closed their eyes and kissed. Mycroft held John's cock in his hand, running his thumb over the head. He looked down at it, leaking and swollen. Mycroft began to stroke it ever so slowly to match his thrusts. "Make me cum." John said. Mycroft looked at him and smiled a devilish smile. He started to thrust harder, really working John's spot. He pounded John hard. John frantically jerked his cock. He moaned loudly. "I'm close." John announced. "So am I." Mycroft stated, speeding up his thrusts. John closed his eyes and arched his back a bit. He felt like he was going to explode. He was cumming. "Oh Mycroft!" He screamed out as sperm shot out of his prick like a rocket. John's ass spasmed around Mycroft's cock which cause him to explode inside John with a yell. He collapsed on top of John. Both men panting and sweating. 

 

Mycroft pulled out and lay beside John. John cleaned himself up and cuddled close. He ran his fingertips over Mycroft's chest. "That was wonderful." he announced. "Yes it was." Mycroft responded in his pompous tone. John smiled and bit his neck softly. Mycroft wrapped his arms around John and kissed his forehead. John closed his eyes and buried himself into his boyfriend. The exhausted couple shortly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and John have supper. John is upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short as will be chapter 6. Hope you enjoy part 5!

John awoke and sleepily reached out for Mycroft. He wasn't there. John was in bed, alone. He whined like a child who'd been told no to something he wanted. He couldn't have been asleep for too long but it felt so good. He wanted to call out for him but didn't have enough energy. This was the first time he'd slept well in a while. He lifted his head, eyes half shut and looked around the room. Mycroft was nowhere to be found. John's head collapsed into the pillow with a THUD! and he fell back asleep. He awoke in what he suspected was a few hours later. Still, no Mycroft. He wanted him by his side, he felt very needy at that moment. "Daddy." he called. "Daddy!" he called louder. Mycroft came rushing into the bedroom. "What is it John, are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the bed and grabbing him. "Where were you?" John asked, latching onto Mycroft. "I was in my office doing some work, baby." Mycroft answered. "What time is it?" John asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's about 7:00." Mycroft answered. 

 

John rolled over onto his stomach, exposing his bare bottom to Mycroft. He blinked prettily at Mycroft. Mycroft cleared his throat. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked, caressing John's back. "Mhm." John nodded. "You wanna put some clothes on and play in the living room?" Mycroft asked. "Do I have to?" John whined. "Yes, can't have you running around naked." Mycroft replied. John huffed and got up. He found a pair of pants in his drawer and slipped them on. Mycroft went into the living room, following John. John got out some leggos and started to build something. Mycroft sat on the sofa, working on his laptop, telly on in the background. John was standing in the corner, his legos on a table in front of him. Suddenly something fell to the floor. A startled Mycroft looked up. "Sorry." John said, picking up his legos. Mycroft returned his attention to his laptop. 

 

Soon Mycroft felt a pressure. He got up and went to the loo. When he came back, John was standing in the corner, stark bollock naked. He was still playing with his legos. "John Hamish Watson, why are you naked?" Mycroft asked sternly. "My bottom got hot." John answered. Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Let me stay naked daddy, please?" John pleaded. "I won't touch my willy, I promise." Mycroft sighed. "Very well then." John smiled and turned back to his legos. John mumbled to himself. He sometimes talked to himself while playing. Once and a while he had a conversation with his adult self, which was a bit creepy to watch. Mycroft's phone buzzed in his pocket. Anthea. He answered. He went into another room while they chatted. 

 

When he came back John was sitting on the rug playing with his cars, still naked. "John, are you hungry?" he asked. The boy turned to him and nodded. "Stay here and play while I fix us something to eat." Mycroft stated. He went into the kitchen and searched for something to fix. He fixed steak with gravy, mashed potatoes and sweet creamed corn. He set the table and went into the living room to collect John. John was standing up, playing. He crept up behind him and scooped the naked boy up, causing him to shriek with laughter. Mycroft covered his face in kisses, the little boy giggled. "Supper's ready." he stated. He picked up John's pants on his way to the kitchen. He sat John down beside the table, making him put his pants on and helping him into his chair. 

 

Mycroft put his bib on and cut up his meat. "Blow it off before you eat it, it's a little hot." Mycroft declared. He fetched John a cup of apple juice and himself a glass of wine and sat down. John started to eat, very neatly. "So daddy, about that red paint," he started. "I said we'll see." Mycroft answered quickly, sounding rather annoyed. John closed his mouth, he must've upset him. He sometimes was too stern to his little boy, hurting his feelings. But Mycroft didn't say anything, just continued eating. As usual, John finished before him. He said nothing but got down from his seat and went back into the living room to watch telly. Mycroft finished, cleaned up and washed the dishes. He peaked in on John who was sitting on the sofa, silent and watching an old show, 'Are you being served?', one of their favourites.

 

Mycroft returned to the kitchen. "He doesn't ask for much. All he wanted was some red paint. Why not humour him?" Myroft thought. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He texted Anthea. 

 

"Have someone go out and buy some red finger paint, one small brush, one medium and one large. MH"

"How soon do you require it, sir? A"

"As soon as possible. MH"  
"Have it delivered to my home, leave it on my doorstep and text me when it arrives. MH"

"As you wish, sir. A"

Mycroft returned his phone to his pocket and sat down at the table to have some tea. Halfway through his cup he recieved a text. 

"Paint has arrived. A" 

He smiled to himself. He slipped out the door and picked up the paint and brushes. He then slipped back inside and into his room. He found some wrapping paper in his closet and a small box. He wrapped the paint and brushes. He went into the living room with the box behind his back and sat beside John. John didn't acknowledge his presence at all. Mycroft sighed and hid the box under a pillow. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. John glanced at him. He put his hand on John's. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you earlier." Mycroft stated. "It was wrong and uncalled for." John looked at him and smiled. Sometimes Mycroft would speak before he thought and hurt his feelings. 

 

"I forgive you." John said, kissing him on the cheek. He always forgave him, as Mycroft did when he said something wrong. Mycroft smiled. "I have something for you." he stated. He gave the box to John, who smiled from ear to ear and started unwrapping it. His face lit up when he saw what was inside. "Oh thank you!" he exclaimed, hugging Mycroft. "You're welcome. We'll paint your soldiers tomorrow, ok." Mycroft replied. John sat his present on the coffee table. They sat and watched 'Are you being served' together.


	6. Goodnight, sweetheart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to "A day in the life".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also short, I really should've combined chapters 5 and 6 for a normal sized one but oh well. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Thanks for all the love and if you have any suggestions on what I should write next, please don't hesitate to message me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Much love, Drowse.

The closing theme of 'Are you being served' rang out. John sighed. It was a special occasion when they put it on telly, so unless he got on YouTube, he didn't get to see it much. "I think it's time for John's bath." Mycroft declared. John smiled. He and Mycroft went into the bathroom. Mycroft ran him some bath water, putting in some bubbles. John got naked and got in. Mycroft took out his bath toys and put them where he could reach them. He then got a wash cloth and soap out and put it by the toys. He needed to wash as well. He went over to the shower and turned it on. "What're you doing?" John asked. "I need a wash too John." Mycroft answered. Mycroft began to undress. John watched closely as he pulled his shirt off. He stared at the freckled, hairy chest that he'd seen so many times before. Each time it got sexier. Mycroft pulled his trousers and pants around his ankles then stepped out of them. John just gawked. "I love this man." John thought. 

 

Mycroft adjusted the water and got in. John returned himself to his own business. He hummed the Are you being served theme song. "Who's your favorite character on Are you being served?" he asked Mycroft loudly, making sure he could hear him. "I dunno. Who's your favorite?" replied Mycroft, who was scrubbing his hair. "Probably Mr. Lucas." John replied, playing with his submarine. "In my head he and Ms. Brahms have a secret romance, that's why he stopped hitting on her after a while." he added. Mycroft chuckled. "It's possible." he replied. John started playing with his bath crayons. "John, don't forget to wash. You aren't in there just to play." Mycroft said. It was like he could see John or something. John lathered the wash cloth with soap and washed his chest and under his arms. He stood up and washed his legs, back, bottom and naughty bits. He sat back down in the water. 

 

He slumped down in the water and closed his eyes. He started to hum 'Here comes the sun' by the Beatles. He must've fallen asleep because he hadn't noticed Mycroft turning the shower off or getting out but when he opened his eyes Mycroft was naked, drying himself off with a towel. John sat back up, the water had gotten dangerously close to his nostrils. He shook his head trying to wake himself up. He looked over at Mycroft who had picked up the hairdryer and was drying his hair and body. John stood up in his bath. Mycroft looked over. "You want to be dried like daddy?" he asked, John nodded. Mycroft gestured his head for John to get out. John pulled the plug and stepped out of the bath. He let himself drip for a second before joining Mycroft. Mycroft blew them both dry. They both brushed their teeth as well, Mycroft figured it would save time since John was sleepy.

 

He picked John up when they were through and carried him into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. Mycroft got the lotion and began to lather John up. John just lay there sleepily. "Is my beautiful boy sleepy?" Mycroft asked, he already knew the answer of course. John nodded, his eyes half closed. Mycroft made John stand up as found himself his night clothes, a shirt and some pyjama bottoms. "What does John want to wear?" Mycroft asked his barely awake little boy. "I'll get it." John said. He rummaged through his drawers until he found a pair of Superman boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. He put them on. John picked up a story book and gave it to Mycroft. Mycroft looked at the title 'Red riding hood'. "Will you read this to me tonight?" he asked. Mycroft smiled. "Of course, baby." he answered. He and John got into bed, with just the lamp light on. Mycroft began to read the story, suspecting John would be out by the 3rd page. 

 

Surprisingly John stayed awake throughout the book but his eyes were droopy. Mycroft closed the book and sat it on the bedside table. He looked down at John who had his arm around Mycroft's waist, the side of his face pressed to his chest. "I love you daddy." John announced. Mycroft almost cried at his words. He choked back a sob. He couldn't remember when he'd heard them from someone other than John. He felt a certain feeling rise in him. It was love. He had felt it before but not for many people. No one else could make him feel the way that John Watson could, even when he was little. He loved John with all his heart and soul. John had melted the Iceman's heart. "I love you too, John." he replied, squeezing him. He turned the lamp off and slid down into bed, wrapping him and John up. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Mycroft whispered. They both shortly fell asleep. A perfect end to the day.


End file.
